dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Personas in Persona: Story
This is a list of every Persona OC created for Persona: Story. There are three types: * Personal Personas: The Personas a character unlocks by exposing their Enigma, fusing with their Shadow selves. They are channeled through their personal Grimoires. * All New Personas: These Personas are characters have never appeared in any Megami Tensai game. * Redone Personas: These Personas are demons from other Megami Tensai titles that have not appeared in any of the official Persona games. Fool Arcana Fool Personas are protagonists and heroes. Personal Personas * Beowulf All New Personas * Momotaro * Jason * John Henry Redone Personas * Maui (Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner) Magician Arcana Magician Personas are male magic users or fire deities. They specialize in Fire. Personal Personas: * Mug Ruith * Merlin All New Personas * Simargl * Hephaestus Redone Personas * Pele (Shin Megami Tensei) Priestess Arcana Priestess Personas are female magic users, witches, or wisdom goddesses. They specialize in Support and Healing. Personal Personas: * Bodhisattva * Faustina All New Personas: * Morgan Le Fey (All New) Empress Arcana Empress Personas are queens, mother goddesses, or important female characters. They specialize in Ice and Healing. All New Personas: * Aslaug (All New) * Branwen (All New) * Ceres * Cigfa Redone Personas: * Tiamat (Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei, Last Bible, Majin Tensei, Devil Children) Emperor Arcana Emperor Personas are kings or important male characters. They specialize in Lightning and Physical. Personal Personas: * King Arthur * King David Christian All New Personas: * Midas (All New) * Bull Demon King Chinese Hierophant Arcana Hierophant Personas are male religious figures or wisdom gods. They have no big weaknesses or strengths. All New Personas: * Friar Tuck * Saint Patrick Lovers Arcana Lovers Personas are love deities, fairies, or wives. They specialize in Support and Healing. Personal Personas: * Laka * Guinevere All New Personas: * Pan * Cinderella * Hera Chariot Arcana Chariot Personas are warriors or war deities. They specialize in Physical. Personal Personas: * Balor * Anansi All New Personas: * Benkei (All New) Redone Personas: * Sobek (Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei, Last Bible 3) Strength Arcana Strength Personas are warrior figures and figures. They specialize in Physical. Personal Personas: * Nobunga * Hou Yi All New Personas: * Lancelot (All New) * Bunyip (All New) Hermit Arcana Hermit Personas are figures that operate behind the scenes. They specialize in ailments. Personal Personas: * Katawaguruma * Amergin Gluingel All New Personas: * Santa Claus (All New) * Curupira (All New) Fortune Arcana Fortune Personas are figures that are associated with fate. They specialize in Wind. All New Personas: * Ikenaga (All New) * Maneki Neko * Enki * Geras * Kaal * Kalachakra * Vertumnus Redone Personas: * Jormungandr (Shin Megami Tensei) * Khonsu (Shin Megami Tensei) Justice Arcana Justice Personas are angels and justice deities. They specialize in Light. All New Personas: * Forseti (All New) * Anbay * Haukim * Honos * Mandanu * Nahundi * Sydyk Redone Personas: * Hippogrif (Devil Children) * Bes (Devil Summoner, Devil Children) * Issitoq (DemiKids, Devil Children) Hanged Man Arcana Hanged Man Personas are martyrs. They specialize in survival. All New Personas: * Lampad (All New) * Kasa-obake (All New) * Werehyena (All New) Redone Personas: * Father Time (Sage of Time) Death Arcana Death Personas are death deities and killed off characters. They specialize in Dark and are weak to Light. All New Personas: * Jiangshi (All New) * Ereshkigal (All New) * Revenant (All New) Redone Personas: * Grendel (Shin Megami Tensei) Temperance Arcana Temperance Personas are balance deities and beasts. They are well-rounded. All New Personas: * Changeling * Omukade (All New) * Moby Dick (All New) Redone Personas: * Kamaitachi (Razor) * Lindworm (Devil Children, DemiKids) Devil Arcana Devil Personas are evil deities. They specialize in Dark. All New Personas: * Baba Yaga (All New) * Cheshire Cat (All New) Redone Personas: * Shuten Doji (Shin Megami Tensei) * Gashadokuro (Shin Megami Tensei) Tower Arcana Tower Personas are destruction deities or those that have fallen from grace. They specialize in Physical. Personal Personas: * Spriggan * Circe All New Personas: * Icarus (All New) * Clurichaun (All New) * Lotan (All New) Redone Personas: * Typhon (Megami Tensei, Last Bible, Majin Tensei, DemiKids, Devil Children) Star Arcana Star Personas are astrological figures. They specialize in Wind and Ice. All New Personas: * Sagittarius (All New) * Urcuchillay (All New) * Atarsamain (All New) Redone Personas: * Daidarabotchi (DemiKids, Devil Children) Moon Arcana Moon Personas are lunar deities, psychics, treachery, and illusions. They specialize in Physical and average Magic. All New Personas: * Aion (All New) * Elatha (All New) Redone Personas: * Apukohai (All New) Sun Arcana Sun Personas are solar deities, light, and fire. They specialize in Light and Fire. All New Personas: * Nefertem (All New) * Logi (All New) * Svarog (All New) Redone Personas: * Skinfaxi (DemiKids, Devil Children) * Agni (Shin Megami Tensei) Judgement Arcana Judgement Personas are characters related to Judgement Day myths. They specialize in Light and Dark. All New Personas: * Nanook * Krampus (All New) * Kikimora (All New) * Ninsusinak (All New) Redone Personas: * Jabberwocky (Megami Tensei 2) * Azathoth (Giten Megami Tensei) World Arcana The World Arcana is unique in that it only features a single new Persona. * Kurma